The invention relates to a bi-directional circuit interrupter that can be set to connect to either a first pole or set of contacts or switched to a second pole or set of contacts depending on how the device is initially wired.
Other patents that generally relate to fault circuits include U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,894 to Doyle et al. and which issued on Jun. 17, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,155 to Neiger et al. which issued on Jan. 6, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,125 to Neiger et al. which issued on Feb. 3, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,558 to DiSalvo et al. which issued on Jun. 12, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,937,452 to Chan et al. which issued on Aug. 30, 2005; U.S. Pat. No. 7,049,910 to Campolo et al. which issued on May 23, 2006; U.S. Pat. No. 7,196,886 to Chan et al. which issued on Mar. 27, 2007, wherein the disclosures of these patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.